My Brother's Prisoner
by C.C. Geekiest
Summary: Dabi rescues the injured Todoroki Shouto from a fight gone wrong for the young hero and he does not have any plans on letting Endeavor's son go. Being held prisoner in a B ranked villain's apartment is many things to Shouto... Just not quite what he expected.
1. Kidnapped

The first thing Shouto becomes aware of is being carried. His head resting on a shoulder which smells of smoke, legs held. He's on someone's back. The other thing he notices; humming, of a song he recognizes. He opens his eyes to blurry vision. His first thought had been- this is his dad. But Endeavor wouldn't piggy back carry him. And this body was a lot smaller, skinnier than that of his father's. Moving would alarm his recoverer that he's awake. Not that it mattered much, he's so drowsy and just barely awake. Where is he anyway? And where is he going? "I know you're awake, kid," Says a familiar voice, startling him.

"Who..." Shouto lifts his head some to glimpse at the face of the person whom carries him. "Dabi..." Shouto's stomach drops. He wants to fight, but he's so weak... "What are you going to do with me...?" He asks knowing if he fights he'd lose.

"Just go back to sleep, you brat. If I was going to kill you, I would have done it already."

"Why..." Shouto can't finish before his dizziness gets the better of him and his head falls to Dabi's shoulder.

When Shouto wakes up again, he's laying on a bed. From opening his eyes and browsing, this isn't a room he recognizes. It appears to be a loft situation, spiral stairs to his left that leads to the downstairs and to another loft which he assumes would be a closet and bathroom or office. He hears the bouncing of something and turns his head to see Dabi, who he remembers had been carrying him, sitting against the opposite wall on the ground playing with a what looks to be just a bouncy ball. He is wearing just jeans and a white tee shirt.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. Or good afternoon." Dabi says not even looking at him.

Shouto carefully sits up, feeling a sharp pain in his side.

"Don't do that." He advises, continuing his playing. "You gave me a scare. I thought you'd never wake up and I'd be stuck with you forever."

"How long was I out?" Shouto asks quietly while trying to summon his quirk only to find he is unable to.

"Speak up, brat."

Shouto swallows and repeats "How long was-"

"A few days. I heard you the first time."

What is with this guy? "What's a few days?"

Dabi shrugs. "Two or three. Maybe four."

"How do you not know?" Shouto asks annoyed with Dabi's lack of direct answer.

"I'm messing with you, twit. You've been out for two days." That's still a lot of time. Surely someone is looking for him?

"How long have you been watching me sleep?"

"A long time."

Shouto is getting really frustrated with the vague answer teasing. "You couldn't possibly have been sitting there for two days watching me sleep!"

"Oh it's possible. I could have possibly done that."

Shouto narrows his eyes, visually annoyed now.

Dabi chuckles. "Heh, but I only just got back a half hour ago and noticed you were stirring. So I decided to wait for you to wake up."

There is silence for a moment before Shouto asks "Why did you take me?"

"If I didn't you'd be dead."

"And your point is..."

"I wasn't going to let you die? Didn't know you'd have a problem with that. Maybe you should go jump off a building then."

"Why would you care if I died?"

"Why do you ask so many questions? Damn you're annoying." Dabi catches his ball and holds it, finally looking at Shouto with a lazy expression.

"Where am I?"

"Where do you think you are dumbass?"

"You're room... Or... House..."

"Try apartment."

"Why would you bring me here? There are other ways to not let me die."

"Well I wasn't going to show up with Endeavor's son at a hospital or police station. And figured you would appreciate not being brought to the League of Villains HQ. May as well killed you. What a dumbass. Didn't think you would be so fucking stupid. Especially to get banged up like that all by yourself. Why were you out alone anyways?"

"Why do you care?"

Dabi doesn't seem to like his question turned around on him. He goes back to playing with his ball. There are a few moments of silence. With just the sound of a rubber ball hitting the ground.

"Why didn't you let me die? We're enemies."

"Are we?" Dabi asks, Shouto not being able to tell if he's serious or not.

"Yes."

"Interesting..."

"You kidnapped my friend, tried to burn down-"

"I know what I did."

"Stop messing with me! What do you want from me?"

"For you to get better then get out." with that Dabi catches his rubber ball. A blue flame ignites in his hand. In his fist he crushes the rubber ball and it turns to ash, he let's it sift through his fingers to the floor. Dabi gets up. "I'll be down there. Get some rest. And don't go trying anything. You play nice, I play nice and when you're healed you get to go home and maybe pretend this never happened. Sound good?"

"What if I run out?"

"Have fun with that."

Dabi then walks down the spiral stair case. Shouto looks around. There is a window with curtains over it but he can tell it must be late in the day. If this is the only bedroom, that leaves Dabi probably permanently stationed downstairs where it looks like the door is which means he can't walk out the door. Why is Dabi so intent on making sure Shouto heals here?


	2. Prisoner

Shouto isn't sure how long he lays there, pondering, until he realizes he needs to go to the bathroom. Painfully, he sits up again while grasping his side and trying to hold back a groan. He isn't sure if the floor a few feet above this one is where the bathroom is located or not, there is no door on this floor. There is only the bed, a chair which Dabi didn't sit in, a rug, and a nightstand with a lamp. He must not spend a lot of time in there. Why would he? Shouto also realizes Dabi is technically a young adult living alone... What more does he need?

Shouto stands slowly, his leg throbbing with pain, using the bed to help him up and as he trudges slowly toward the stairs. When he gets there he stands for a second, facing the kitchen of the apartment. The walls are brick, like the wall the bedroom is against. Shouto grips the rail of the stairwell with one hand and his side with his other hand and he carefully and quietly trudges down the stairs. He stops only when he is enough stairs down to see Dabi. There is a red couch facing the wall the stairs are against which Dabi lays on, he appears to be sleeping. And on the other side is a cabinet and TV. On the other side of the apartment, a kitchen and small dining table with only two seats. Shouto doesn't know where the bathroom is but also isn't particularly fond of the idea of waking Dabi up.

For a moment he just stands there. Until Dabi says, "You gonna stand there all day? I gotta warn you, those stairs get a tad uncomfortable after a few minutes," startling Shouto.

"I didn't realize you were awake..." Shouto says quietly. "I don't know where the bathroom is."

Dabi doesn't say anything, just raises his hand lazily and points to the other side of the apartment. Shouto carefully gets himself off of the stairs. But immediately he feels dizzy. That's when Dabi opens his eyes. He sighs and gets up from the couch. "You fucking needy kid," he says as he approaches the stairs. Shouto defensively gets back, trying to push himself back up the stairs. "You want my help or are you gonna sit there like a two year old until you piss yourself? I ain't cleanin' that shit up."

"You're the one who brought me here. How do you know I'm not going to tell heroes where you live?"

"You won't."

"You don't know that..."

"Yeah I do." Shouto wants to search Dabi's face for all seriousness but he still looks annoyed that Shouto hasn't taken his help yet, opting to stay away from the villain.

Shouto swallows and reaches for Dabi's outstretched arm with one hand and using the railing to push himself up with the other. "Ahh!" pain shoots through his leg. "I think it's broken!"

"It ain't, so suck it up. I can't carry you again."

"How do you know?!"

"I do. Now get up, Shouto."

This takes Shouto aback. He wasn't expecting to hear his name. Or at least not his first name... He didn't expect to hear a villain scolding him.

Dabi rolls his eyes. "You've been asleep for a couple days. Walking on your injuries is gonna hurt for a bit. But you gotta do it so do it, twit."

Shouto doesn't like this situation. It's uncomfortable. He takes a breath and tries again, this time with Dabi's support he stays up. With his help, they make it down the stairs. When they reach the ground level, Dabi continues to help him to the bathroom. Once in the doorway, the villain lets go and Shouto wanted to ask again how he knows nothing is broken but he is already making his way back to the couch when he lets go. "Don't fall," he advises.

Shouto takes a bit of time in the bathroom, deciding to use the mirror to examine his wounds. On his abdomen, he has well done stitches. He has a bruise and stitches on his head and a few stitches on his cheek. Shouto falls back to the walk... Of all people... Why Dabi? A villain... A big deal villain at that. He's been on UA's hitlist since camp. He made an appearance ready to fight Endeavor... He knows the Todoroki family.

What does he want?

When Shouto is done, he tries to steady himself so he won't need help from Dabi getting back to the bedroom. When he's ready, he makes his way out of the bathroom. Dabi watches as Shouto slowly trudges along. "You can do it."

"Shut up."

Dabi chuckles. "You've got balls kid, I'll give you that." Shouto clenches his jaw and fists. He looks around for something to throw and finds a thermos on the counter behind him. He decides it's good enough and grabs it, throwing it with as much force as possible at the villain. But as it turns out, as much force as possible wasn't very much. Dabi is able to catch the thermos before it hits the ground. "Wow. I feel so threatened. You almost dented my floors."

"What's your deal?! Why are you keeping me here?!"

"Yeesh, you're so angry. You've been here like two minutes."

"I could just leave."

"Then by all means. Leave." Shouto is a little surprised. He swallows. So he turns around and makes his way to the door. Dabi watches him, seeming too entertained for Shouto's comfort.

Once he reaches the door, he tries to open it. The door is a stiff metal one. It's a nice door, an apartment door. But it is stiff and won't open. Won't even jiggle. He keeps trying and eventually starts banging on the door. "HELP!" he screams. He can hear Dabi laughing his raspy, choked, pleasured laugh behind him. "Someone please!" he bangs still. He can't support himself anymore and slides to the ground. He is not prepared for Dabi to be looming over him, never hearing him get up from the couch. He yells, startled, pushing himself against the door as if he would sink into it if he kept scooting.

"That was pitiful, kid."

"You said-"

"You said you could just leave and I implied that if that was true then leave. But it looks like you lied. It appears you cannot simply just leave."

"What is this place?"

"I already told you. My apartment."

"But the door-"

"Is a secured door by none other than your's truly." Shouto looks at Dabi, terrified. He is being held prisoner.

Dabi rolls his eyes and reaches down, grabbing Shouto by the arm. "HELP!" he screams.

"Shut the fuck up. Nobody who cares can hear you." Shouto struggles against Dabi until Dabi finally lets go after having dragged him a couple feet, dropping Shouto to the ground and making him hit the back of his head against the metal door. "Fine! Sit there like a fucking child and sulk! I don't give a damn, then at least I can have my bed back! Ya damn brat!" as Dabi walks away, his flames rage around him. He lets out a frustrated yell, the flames rage with this yell but die as soon as he's quiet and takes a breath. He gives Shouto a frustrated look before resigning back to the couch.

Shouto isn't blind, the villain is controlling his temper. He has to.

Shouto eventually scoots back against the door. He doesn't know how long he sits there but his head is throbbing. He drifts into trances, eyes closing and opening. Eventually he tries getting up again but by himself. Dabi is either asleep or ignoring him because Shouto accidentally lets out a yelp before making it to a stance against the wall. When he gets view of the villain, he looks to be awake, alert, and ignoring the teenage hero student he's holding captive. That's a little petty, Shouto thinks. But what is supposed to be expected?

Shouto thinks about looking through the drawers in the kitchen for a knife or something to defend himself with but decides against it, sure that Dabi is paying at least enough attention to his captive to notice such an action. And right now, the patchwork villain is far quicker and stronger than Shouto. Besides. What would he do next?

The next thing he tries is his quirk. He gets nothing... Just like when he first woke up. He holds back a sigh of defeat. He suddenly gets a blast of pain in his head, still throbbing from hitting it against the door, wincing with the pain. He wish he could have pain killers... But Shouto wouldn't take something like that from a villain, not that Dabi has offered such a luxury.

Shouto finally makes it to the stairs. He stands at the bottom, leaning against the fridge, looking at Dabi who continues to ignore him. He's watching what looks to be an old TV show that Shouto wouldn't recognize. "Dabi."

When Dabi acknowledges Shouto again, the teen suddenly realizes that he doesn't know why he did that. He didn't really want the villain's attention. But neither say anything.

"I... Just wanted to see if you were paying attention."

Dabi looks unamused and annoyed. Still petty? He rolls his eyes and says "don't fall. I don't like the smell of blood." Shouto for some reason finds that ironic. Those scars must have been extremely bloody.

Shouto bites his lip and says nothing. Instead he decides to attempt his ascent back to the loft where he doesn't have to be within eye sight of a B ranked villain. It takes all his strength to trudge up the stairs without falling. Once he is on the bed floor, he stands at the stairs. Something inside him is at unease with that thought of laying back down in the bed. "At least I can have my bed back!" Of course this is his bed. Dabi's bed. Dabi wouldn't own a bed but sleep on a couch. But that thought wasn't relevant until it was stated. He doesn't want to lay back down. He does... Just not in Dabi's bed. So insead, he slides down the wall and sits.

He isn't sure how long he sits before a noise coming from the kitchen catches his attention. Paying more attention, it sounds like whatever Dabi was watching was turned off now and he is playing music instead. Dabi himself is in the kitchen setting a pan- the item that made the noise- on the stove. Shouto watches his captor as it appears he's starting to cook something. He swallows at the realization he hasn't eaten in two days.

As Dabi cooks what Shouto now believes to be a stir fry meal, he discovers he's being watched. This possibly could have been the least attentive Shouto has seen the villain. He doesn't think the man noticed he had been being watched since he entered the kitchen. But nonetheless, Dabi chuckles. "You act as though this is a game of cat and mouse. What the fuck are you doing on the floor?"

"I don't want your bed."

"Tch. Whatever. You're staying up there though. Sleep standing up for all I care."

Shouto doesn't quite get that. Why does he have to be in the loft?

He continues to think about it while Dabi continues to cook. It is probably because from downstairs, Dabi has the upper hand. He would be quicker to reach Shouto as Shouto is too weak and slow to get down the stairs fast enough to run... Dabi can also probably hear the stairs. Shouto can't run during the night or make an offensive move... But is Dabi going to stick around all this time in order to keep an eye on the kid?

Before Shouto realizes, Dabi is making up a couple dishes of stir fry. Next, he puts on a tea kettle then washes the dishes he used to cook with in the sink. Once the tea kettle is steaming, he takes out a cup and tea leaves. He makes hot tea. Finally, Dabi lids the cup and places it on a tray with one of the bowls of food and chopsticks and carries the tray up to the loft. Shouto watches as Dabi sits the tray down (having legs to make it stand up) in front of Shouto.

"What's this?" Shouto asks.

"Beef, vegetable, and noodle. You watched me make it, twit."

"Doesn't mean I can trust it."

"Whatever. Then. Starve!"

Shouto swallows, uncomfortable with the villain standing so tall over him. As Dabi makes his way down the stairs, Shouto asks "What happened to my quirk?"

He's a little afraid for the answer. Two pro heroes lost their quirks to the league of villains... "Your quirk is gone." Shouto's heart seems to drop to his stomach. Then he hears Dabi laugh. "For now anyways." he adds with the sadistic laughter, enjoying Shouto's tortured, angered look as he continues his descent.

Shouto stares at the food for almost a half hour at which point he notices Dabi having finished his meal and is now washing his dishes. Dabi looks at his captive who still stares at untouched food. "I ain't buyin' ya special prepackaged shit so I mean it. Starve or eat what I give you." Dabi emphasizes.

Dabi goes back to doing whatever he's doing rather that's watching television or he's moved onto another activity. Shouto continues to stare at the food. It is another twenty minutes before he decides to sip the tea, his throat dry. He smells it. It has gotten cold. But he takes a small sip anyways. Then he picks up the chop sticks and takes a pinch of cold noodles.

Shouto only eats half the bowl despite it being quite good even cold and finishes the tea. Not long after, he realizes how dizzy he is becoming. Before he knows it, he falls to his side unconscious.


	3. Mercy

In his sleep, he has terrible nightmares. And when he wakes he is back in he bed with a horrible headache and a strong sense of nausea. Shouto gets up as quickly as he can, ignoring the pain from his injuries, and hurries down the stairs. He quickly finds the bathroom and begins vomitting into the toilet.

Shouto throws up for a solid couple of minutes before being able to sit back, only continuing to vomit every few minutes. After twenty minutes of not throwing up and his nausea leaving him, he flushes and gets up off the floor. In the sink, he splashes water on his face, really desiring a shower or hot bath. But he isn't sure he wants to with Dabi looming around.

He finally leaves the bathroom. He is pretty sure Dabi had moved during his time in the bathroom because he can't recall seeing him on the way in. Shouto stands with his shoulder against the wall to support himself and watches Dabi.

"Good morning to you too." the villain greets without looking at him. The apartment is a lot brighter probably coming from the skylight... The windows are all still curtained. Dabi was playing a card game with himself at the table while... Smoking something that definitely isn't a normal cigar... But not necessarily anything bad smelling... Actually it doesn't have any smell. And there is no... Ash tray... It isn't a real cigarette, Shouto determines. Additionally, he has a cup of tea next to him. "Sleep well?"

"You drugged me." Shouto stated angrily.

"Are you surprised?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you drug me!?"

"Because I can."

"What kind of answer is that!?"

"An answer."

Dabi stands up. Shouto swallows as the villain approaches him. He quickly decides to make a move for the bathroom but before he can get in and shut the door, Dabi grabs him, strangling his body out of the bathroom. "You ain't hiding in the fucking bathroom." Dabi says dropping the teen on the ground against the opposite wall. Dabi's smoke breath surrounds Shouto and he coughs. "What the fuck you coughing for?"

"You breathed your cigar breath on me!"

"That ain't it you little shit."

"What do you-" suddenly Dabi is forcing his fake cigar between Shouto's lips and pinching his nose closed. "Mm!"

"Breathe in." Dabi demands while Shouto tries to spit it out to no avail. His captor holds the cigar in place. "I said breathe in brat." Shouto squeezes his eyes shut as he is running out of time to hold his breath. Finally, he breathes in. The taste isn't what he expects... It tastes like nothing. All that happens is his dry throat from vomitting doesn't feel as dry. "Breathe out." He orders as he removes the cigar.

Shouto breathes out, letting out a cloud similar to the one Dabi breathed in his face a minute ago. Dabi seems to be waiting for something. A response? A feeling. The teen takes notice... In addition to the moisture in his throat, he acknowledges the pain subsiding. Still there but dulling. "What... Is that?"

"Water. And pain killers."

"Why? It's basically just a humidifier."

"Why do you think dumbass? You think the scars are just a show?"

Shouto bites his lip. He hadn't really thought much about Dabi's burn scars.

The villain is lacking patience this morning. He puts the cigar back in between his teeth and grabs Shouto by both arms. Shouto writhes, giving Dabi a hard time but in the end Shouto is injured and ill from the drugs. Dabi pulls out a chair from the table and makes him sit. Next he places a cup in front of Shouto. In front of Shouto, he scoops the tea leaves out of a jar and into the cup. Next he pours hot water. When he's done, he places a jar of honey and a spoon in front of him. Shouto frowns and looks up at Dabi. "You watched me make it

."

"I watched you make dinner last night and you still drugged me."

Instead of addressing last night, Dabi responds with "I couldn't have slipped anything into that without you seeing."

"Why do you want me to drink this?"

"Because it'll make you feel better."

"You're insane and I'm not drinking or eating anything you have to give me again."

"Drink it."

"No."

"Drink it now or I'll do something much worse than drug you for fun."

The thought scares Shouto. The villain could do anything to Shouto... He's a prisoner and at Dabi's mercy. "Not until you tell me why you're keeping me here!"

"This isn't a bargain, kid."

"Then it isn't important that I drink your tea is it?" Dabi narrows his eyes at the kid in frustration before taking the cup of tea and splashing it in the teen's face. "OW! H-HOT!" the hot liquid burns especially around his decade old scar and he is trying to use his shirt to dry it off.

Suddenly, a cold wet rag is thrown at him. He quickly gathers it to wash his face, cooling him off. "Believe it or not you little shit but I'm far nicer than your other options!"

"If you were only keeping me here to heal then why drug me? Why not take me back to school or leave me on Endeavor's doorstep! I would be much better off anywhere else other than here!"

Dabi chuckles. It gives Shouto the chills. "I ain't letting you go- this opportunity go so easy. I'm doing the league a favor. They know I have you... We're watching the chaos caused by your absence to that school and to that lousy father of your's."

Shouto bites his lip. "That's what's in it for you, isn't it. Seeing my old man panic..."

Dabi gets down to eye level, making the teen's eyes widen. "You have no idea how much I enjoy watching that bastard suffer."

"You're not really going to let me go..."

Dabi doesn't answer. Instead, he stands straight. He seems to have finished his cigar, taking out a case from his pocket and placing the cigar in. Shouto continues to stare at him. "What the fuck do you want?" Shouto doesn't answer. Just quickly looks at his lap. "So you gonna starve yourself now?"

"If I must."

"Right. We'll see."


	4. The Third Resident

The next morning, Shouto wakes up to an injection... Startled, he sits up, yanking himself away from the villain and nearly making him fall into where the floor opens up to the stairs. But Dabi catches him by the arm and pulls him away from the opening. "What are you doing?!"

"Quirk suppressant. Didn't get all of it down before you wussied away, but got enough.

Shouto looks at him in horror. How did he not wake up sooner to try and get away? Not that it would have helped... Where would he have gone? Dabi would catch and overpower him. "I'm leaving for the day. I'll try not to be home too long. But let me make myself clear... If you cause trouble while I'm gone, I have plenty of other tricks up my sleeves to keep you in line. Understood?" Shouto tries yanks his arms away from the villain and doesn't answer. So Dabi lifts him up, hurting his present wounds and making Shouto cry out. "Answer me!"

"Yes!"

"Yes what?"

Shouto grits his teeth. "I understand-" immediately, Dabi drops his captive and finally leaves him alone. Shouto waits for the villain to leave before getting back to his spot against the wall, still I willing to sleep in a villain's bed.

He sits there for about five minutes before deciding to get up. His body aches as he trudges towards the stairs. He's glad Dabi isn't here to mock him or try to help him, or do both. If he really wanted to help... He would let him go. When Shouto finally reaches the floor, he makes his way to the bathroom. He wonders if Dabi would let him shower...

When he is done, he finds himself in the kitchen. Shouto debates for awhile wether or not he should looks through the kitchen and find food. He opens a few cabinets and the fridge but there really isn't much to eat. Dabi must not keep a lot around. Probably eats out a lot. But his cooking skills were obtained probably because he doesn't eat out, right?

Shouto doesn't really care that much. The next thing he does is pull the shades from the window... The window doesn't open and even if it did, there is a brick wall so close to the building he wouldn't be able to escape. Shouto sighs. What was the point of even having a window? So Dabi doesn't keep his windows closed for the darkness.

He takes a seat at the bottom of the stairs and looks up at the sun light. There is no way he can get to that in a reasonable manner. Shouto lets out a tell of frustration. Why is Dabi even keeping him in his apartment?! Assuming this is his... Despite its resident, the apartment is a pretty nice looking studio. How could he attain a place like this? Who would lease someone like Dabi and apartment? He's obviously a villain- a famous villain. And at that thought... Shouto goes pale. The only people that would lease something this to a nasty looking villain... Would probably be a worse villain... Someone who would lose more from calling the police or heroes on Dabi... What if this entire building is just villains?

"Nobody who cares can hear you."

"DAMN IT!" He yells.

For awhile, Shouto just sits there in misery and defeat. Finally, he makes his way back upstairs, not wanting to be in Dabi's view when the villain returns.

Shouto sits in the loft, on the floor... Where he had been when Dabi left when Dabi returns. He doesn't bother to watch the villain enter. He hears something be set on the table followed by a... A meow? This motivates Shouto to take a look. On the table, there's a Burmese cat that seems to be examining a couple grocery bags. Dabi turns around and snaps his fingers. "Down Mochi." and the cat jumps down. Dabi starts unpacking one of the grocery bags, the cat apparently named Mochi strolling between Dabi's legs, meowing. "You're gonna kill me one day, Mochi." And the cat meows as if in response to what Dabi said. Shouto can't help but let out a small chuckle. He's always liked cats. But this noise doesn't go unnoticed by Dabi and as soon as those blue eyes make contact with Shouto, his smirk goes away. "You're not chained to that floor you know." he says and goes back to putting groceries away.

Once he's gone, he snaps his fingers twice and Mochi leaps into his arms. The villain then makes his way up the stairs, in which time Shouto scoots to the corner of the loft, away from his captor. Dabi stops to look at Shouto. "Get up, wuss."

"You can't make me."

"Just do it."

Shouto looks away from Dabi before deciding to do as he's told. He gets up and sits on the bed. "There."

Dabi steps closer. "You afraid of a feline?"

"No!"

"Then here." Dabi places Mochi in Shouto's arms. "His name is Mochi. Followed me home one night. Been takin' care of him for a couple years."

Shouto swallows... He pets the cat though as it climbs and wiggles. "This is supposed to make it better?" he mumbles bitterly, stroking the soft coat of fur.

"No. Just figured you should meet the third roommate." And with that, Dabi goes back downstairs, leaving Shouto occupied with Mochi.


End file.
